My father was a marine
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: This is Ryker an out of the ordinary jackal he is bigger, taller and stronger than most jackals almost strong enough to challenge an elite but the reason why he doesn't speak the native language or act anything like a jackal is because of one reason... His father was a marine ( takes place a few years after halo 3 like during when infinity was built)
1. Origins

**Hey guys brand new story to add to the ongoing list so as you can see from my summary this won't completely match halo lore at all but hey it's my story my rules and as I've said before everything species wise or weapon wise is gonna be from halo 4 or 5 cuz it looks cooler and yes for my Jackal OC I'm gonna make it so that after my intro thing he pretty much has the halo 4 space armor that except it's white but the skin suit thing is still black just the blue armor piece they have is white but the helmet looks the same.**

 **No character info for now**

This is Ryker a jackal with a very unusual name all becuase of one reason...

His father was a Marine ...

This is planet Sollust a almost exact replica of earth minus a few extra species of animals this planet has multiple colonies of different species thanks to one truce between the Kig-yar and the sangheili.

Jack Carter a marine ranked as a Major from Earth who was stationed for colonial defense on Sollust he was very patriotic and had a redneck personality he lived in a small settlement that was far away from the nearest city at least two hundred and fifty miles away this little place was surprisingly good. Good education, great people, great buissneses and much more. Now I'm sure your all wondering what does he have to do with any of what I just said well he's the marine I was talking about as well as Rykers adoptive father speaking of witch the alien being just got home from a school that allowed them to integrate the different species. He walked in the door to find Jack looking at him with a dissapointment look. At this point in time the young Kig-yar was barely the killing machines that you know he was only thirteen human years old and knew nothing of what kig-yar are truly like.

" I talked to the school today " Jack started off " what's this about a fight " he asked the

kig-yar looked down at his feet as he twiddled his thumbs thinking of an answer ( **yeah by the way I got this from American sniper in case any you recognize it)** he finnaly looked " my friend Jeff was being bullied by a sangheili, during lunch the sangheili punched Jeff who fell down and he just kept on hurting him" the kig-yar started as it appeared the human he referred to was already there " there are three kinds of people in this world " said Jack

" there are those who believe darkness does not exist and cannot defend themselves... those are the sheep " he stated

" then there are the ones who bring darkness to the world and hurt those who are the sheep... they are the wolves " he said

" then there are the ones who stare the monsters down and protect the sheep... They are the sheep dog " he said

" now I'm not raising any sheep in this house and I'll be dammed if you are a wolf " he said "now when you fought did you do it to protect him " Jack asked the Kig-yar nodded " did you finish it " he added, Ryker nodded Jack then looked to Jeff " is that true " he asked him " yes sir " he answered " alright get on outta here " Jack finished " and Ryker "

said Jack, Ryker raised his head " good job " he said smiling as Ryker returned the smile as Jack handed him what was similar to a dog tag that said " sheep dog " asked Ryker " you earned the title " said Jack as the kig-yar hugged him.

 **Soldier ID: Ryker Carter, Captain, heavy weapons specialist**

 **Species:kig-yar**

 **Time: 2029, December 1st**

 **Condition: being pelted by rain look through binoculars**

" so what are we looking at " asked the Spartan next to me ( **if you can't imagine what's going on imagine the beginning scene in black ops 2 on the campaign mission where Mason's son is looking at the Chinese base from the cliff except not hanging on it)**

as I tucked my necklace that said 'sheep dog ' on it into my skin suit.

" well Marcus we got a rebel movement trying to develop a bio weapon " I said, Marcus is a spartan his armor is basic EVA with blue as his primary color and white as his secondary.

" well here lets get are zip line fired and try and get the drop on them " he said, I nodded preparing the cable launcher firing the cable to the cliff three hundred meters ahead of us as I attached my zip line along with Marcus " let's get her done " I said, he nodded as I went racing down the cable as the other cliff face came into view rapidly " detaching ". I said as dropped off the cable and landed on the ground detaching my plasma caster creeping through the underbrush.

 **Flashback**

It was the dead of winter and Ryker had turned fifteen and was with his father stalking a deer

" now gently squeeze the trigger and hold it tight to your shoulder " said Jack as Ryker did so a loud bang then followed as the deer stumbled around for a bit then fell over " great shot son keep this up and you'll be a natural when in comes to firearms " said Jack

 **End of flashback**

I straightened up out of the bush I was hidding in and overcharged my plasma caster as I released the trigger as the blue explosive whizzed by and landed in the center of the rebels then it detonated sending them flying in all directions. Then a voice rung out through everywhere " alright Ryker Marcus I think that's enough training for today " it said as the simulation ended and the virtual world faded to become the training facility " alright Jake hey what do you say you me and Marcus grab a beer " I asked walking out " sounds

fan-fucking-tastic " he said I laughed at that and that's exactly what we did I put my weapon in its locker and shared stories and laughs with my two comrades " so Ryker I never learned how come your able to use the bigger weapons most kig-yar can't" asked Marcus " well you see it's my prosthetic for my arm I got it bitten off by a bear but it helps me lift heavier objects since ONI gave me a extremely advanced one" I answered " that explains why you like the plasma caster so much " he said " I'd like to say a toast " I started raising my bottle as did the others " to Havoc squad " I said as did the others as we drank up 'man who knew kig-yar could be marines'.

 **There we have it folks hope you like it I'll have a few more flashbacks to give him some backstory but until then sit back and enjoy**


	2. Infinity

**Hey guys Thunder here now I know I've been gone for a while so I would like to shed some light I've been very sick lately and havnt been getting a better so you can expect long breaks between chapters anyways without me complaining on to the story**

 **Soldier ID: Ryker Carter, rank captain, heavy weapons specialist**

 **Species : kig-yar**

 **Condition: bored**

It had been a few months since I enrolled into the UNSC so it was the situation where I was looking to find my spot to be assigned a station and all that stuff I got my chance fairly quickly

the rest of my squad was finnaly becoming official so here we have it the all knew fire team called Havoc it was Marcus's idea if you remember he is the Spartan apart of my squad he's the light weapons specialist he's good with smg's and shotguns the only other person in my squad is Brock he is sniper specialist of the group with scout class Spartan armor but that's besides the point I had been waiting for hours for my name to be called for a meeting with some ONI leaders and some UNSC leaders

" Ryker your up if you would enter the conference room " blared the intercom as I walked into the board room that resembled much of a meeting room for like an office building as four men sat in chairs around oval shaped table " Ryker take a seat " one of them started as I did so

" is something wrong sir" I asked " is something wrong no quite the opposite really" he said enthusiastically " you and the rest of fire team Havoc have been selected to be on board the UNSC infinity and assist it in its mission on hunting down the remaining halo rings " he said " that's great news when do we leave " I asked " as soon as your done packing " he said I nodded leaving the room to prepare and tell the team

 **Four hours later on the firing range**

It seemed everyone was ready we where just doing a gear check preparing to board the infinity. I raised my plasma caster to my shoulder " looks good " I said to myself " hey Ryker did you see the supply drop they gave you " asked Marcus I shook my head " well here have a look " he said accessing my hud with feed of multiple different weapons already onboard the UNSC spacecraft ready to be delivered to our dorm rooms wich contained of the knew covenant storm rifle and a needler for my knew equipment there was also knew armor with the basic battle harness but now the color black and a EVA skin suit the color white with also the basic ground force EVA helmet but the battle harness had a few tweaks one it had a shield and it came with the deployable hardlight shield and near the rear of it it came equipped with plasma powered jet thrusters for increased movement and magnetic gauntlet grips and boots for climbing and to hold all the weapons together there was a gravity field responder in the guantlets so that when everything is attached to my armor it magnetically falls into my hand or can be holstered very easily perfect for quick weapon switching.

" that is bad ass " I said excited at the knew gear " ONI has got some good gear " said Marcus " yep " I agreed that's when Brock walked into the room " guys hustle time to go" he said frantically we nodded packing the rest of are gear up " first jackal to bored the infinity sounds like a good title to me " I said to myself

 **Well that's all for now guys I'll try and get another up but don't expect to much**


End file.
